


Flames of desire

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is more feisty, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Allies With Benefits, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Portgas D. Ace, Canon Universe, Communication, Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Marco is soft and skilled, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Showers, Smut, Spitroasting, Temperature Play(just a bit), Threesome – F/M/M, Top Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovely threeway with the two hottest Commanders, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: The power couple leading two of Whitebeard's most renowned Divisions invites you for a private afterparty.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Flames of desire

**Author's Note:**

> * throws porn and leaves *

_This is surreal. I'm not even in one of their divisions, I'm in Whitey Bay's crew ! Of course we know each other but... Who would have guessed they would invite me and offer me to-_ You gasp and your internal rambling comes to a stop when you feel a feather-like touch on your right shoulder, because this is actually happening : as unbelievable as it is, you're here, sitting on the side of Marco's bed, surrounded by himself and Ace, both men apparently willing to share one of their intimate moments with you. Their relationship has been official for a good while and you always kind of envied them : two of Whitebeard's strongest Commanders, looking badass together _and_ sexy as fuck, making every man and woman jealous of both. _To think they would share that... with me ?_ You swallow and look up at the freckled hottie on your left.

"Hey", he softly says and raises his hand to caress your cheekbone, "You okay ?"

You have a weird chuckle and duck your head down. "Um, just- a bit... nervous ? Impressed, yeah." You sigh and try to relax, but its hard to focus when Phoenix Marco _and_ Fire Fist Ace are surrounding you with naughty ideas in mind. The tension is unbearable and you have a hard time trying to calm your raging heartbeat. Your gaze drifts to your right side and you realize the feather-like touch from earlier is, indeed, a flurry of blue and yellow feathers gently caressing your arm...

Marco is in half-Phoenix form and his touch is soothing, calming.

You idly bite your lower lip and gaze up at the First Division Commander.

He softly looks at you, a comforting smile playing at the corners of his lips. "(y/n)... You need to speak up if something's wrong, yoi. We won't bite..."

Ace chuckles, "Unless you want us to..."

You swallow and feel yourself violently blush at the sudden idea of having both men scraping their teeth across your skin, and something warm coils in your gut. You take a deep breath to try and contain your excitement for what's to come, and manage to voice aloud, "I'm okay. I- I want this." _So very much._

The Second Division Commander scoots behind you, closer to his boyfriend too. He leans towards Marco's side as one of his warm hands reaches out for your other bare arm.

You shiver at being touched by both men at the same time. You breath hitches and you feel your shoulders tense in anticipation. Having nothing to hang onto, you tighten your fists in a feeble attempt to ground yourself.

Behind your back, Ace tells his lover, "How about... you make her more at ease first ? She seems kind of shy, I don't wanna be- you know."

"Too feisty ?", Marco playfully asks, before letting out a low chuckle. "Alright. Put yourself at ease, then."

You feel movement to your backside as Ace's weight dips into the mattress, and just as you turn your head in interrogation you see the two pirates kissing, sending another wave of arousal through your body. _Damn, they look so good together..._

As they part and lean back, the youngest of the two lovers moves to the other half of the bed. He removes his hat, disposes of it on the nearby night table, and comfortably installs himself against the headboard. He threads a hand backwards through his raven hair, making your heart skip a beat, and his gaze goes from Marco to you, then back to Marco.

Marco has a soft approving hum, then turns his attention back to you. He caresses your right arm with the tip of one wing, and the other gently comes to round your left hip in a soothing gesture, just as he scoots closer to the center of the bed to come flush against your back.

You close your eyes and your heart misses a beat when you feel his tall stature shielding yours. You can feel his skin against the small of your back – where your top, slightly bundled up, reveals it – the soothing feathers against your arms, Marco's warm breath exhaled against your hair. You exhale a ragged breath you hadn't noticed you were holding, and deeply inhale as you lean into the touch, relishing in the lukewarm, calming embrace.

Feathers fade and turn to skin but the blue flames remain, and you find yourself somehow relishing in Marco's healing fire grazing your skin. His fingers caress your arms, trail up to your shoulders, and start massaging them gently.

You can't repress pleasured sighs when certain tensions are expertly relieved, while you let your head tilt to the side. _Damn, that's sweet._ You part your lips and exhale in rhythm with Marco's movements.

He maintains the same pressure all along, but moves downwards, apparently intent on massaging your whole back.

You lean down and let yourself be caught in the moment, appreciating every soothing touch, every fingertip pressing into the muscles of your back.

Marco actually undoes any tension in any muscle he passes by, and you wonder whether it's because of his skilled hands or his healing fire. _Certainly a mix of both,_ you settle onto that thought when he reaches the small of your back. His wandering hands curl up and under your shirt, before sliding down on your sides, until they're sat on your hips.

Something warm coils inside your belly, and you're reminded all at once what you're here for. Eyes still closed, you bite your lower lip in anticipation.

Marco's hands go up, deliberately slowly, trailing sparks of desire against your bared sides, middle fingers grazing the edges of your chest.

Instinctively, you lean up and into his touch.

There's a soft amused hum behind you, before the mattress dips to your side and those sinful hands are removed from your sides.

Left hanging but all the more excited for what's to come, you open curious eyes, and turn to Marco now sitting at the end of the bed.

"How do you feel ?", he softly asks, a last flicker of blue flames wavering at his fingertips.

"Good", you murmur with a contented smile. You give a side-glance at Ace on the other side of the bed.

The freckled hottie is lazily splayed on the mattress, and watching you with intent.

"Eager", you add as you turn back to Marco.

"Nice", he says with a smile. Then he gets up from the bed, and holds one of his hands out to help you up.

As you stand before him, you tilt your head up to meet the First Division Commander's gaze.

He softly looks at you, and raises his fingers to caress your cheekbone. "Can I kiss you ?"

You swallow and silently nod.

Marco's fingers tilt your chin up as he leans in to kiss you.

You crane your neck up to meet him, and your eyes flutter shut as you feel his breath fanning over your lips.

Marco's lips are full and tenderly held against your own. He leans back for a split second, before pressing them against yours again and nibbling at your lower lip.

You exhale a moan into the kiss as his free hand finds your hip and slides to the small of your back, pulling you into his embrace. You relish in the warmth and the gentle touches, thankful for the gift that tonight promises to be.

Just as you arch your back and lean back down for air, you feel the curve of a mischievous smile against your mouth and the tip of Marco's tongue playfully flicking over your lower lip.

You open hazed eyes and find yourself eye-level with Whitebeard's mark. You feel the uncontrollable urge to caress Marco's tattoo, and give in, raising a hand to palm at his muscular chest. You distantly feel a regular heartbeat under your fingertips. As they outline the well-known jolly roger's shape, you realize you're kind of staring. You bite your lower lip and look up, start to retract your fingers-

-but he places his hand on yours, keeping it close to him. Something amused flickers in his eyes as he next asks, "Why are you so shy ?"

"I-" Your mind instantly finds a thousand of reasons to be impressed. You slide a side-glance at Ace, who flashes you a bright smile. _They're so nice with me... Maybe I could open up a little._ You take a deep breath, and turning back to Marco, you reveal, "I feel... kinda special. That you would share your intimacy with me."

Marco's gaze softens as he pulls you in for a hug.

You feel yourself blush from being so close. His skin is warm against your cheek where he pulled your head against his chest. You take in a deep breath, trying to calm your raging heartbeat.

Marco's is much calmer, now that you can distinctly hear it. He rests his chin atop your head and murmurs, "We wouldn't do that with a random nobody, yoi."

Your heart skips a beat at the implication that you might be someone special to them. "B- but I'm just- I mean- We're not even _that_ close and-"

"What if we _wanna_ get closer, then ?", Ace perks in.

Still shielded by Marco's arms, you frown and turn to gaze at his lover.

The freckled hottie has an eyebrow raised and a very enticing smile as he continues, "You've always been an ally, but you grew to be a friend."

Your heart grows another size at hearing this, and you can't suppress a soft sigh.

Marco's warm embrace loosens around you as he leans back to gaze down at you. "A gorgeous friend we very much want to please."

As something warm coils in your gut at such bold words, you cast your eyes to the corner of the room, avoiding both of their gazes. You swallow. "I'm... honestly flattered", you murmur.

"Aww", Ace exhales behind you.

Marco tilts your chin up with his fingertips, prompting you to look at him. He runs the pad of his thumb along your lower lip and softly says, "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

You feel the tips of your ears burning : you're positive you're tomato red by now. But the offer is definitely tempting. There's still a hint of doubt in your mind though, so you turn to Ace in case he would have a say against it.

But the youngest pirate only smiles and invitingly pats the space next to him on the bed.

You catch your breath at the shameless invitation. _Okay, this is very real. And hot damn, do I like it..._ You bite the inside of your cheek and move up on the bed, to Ace's side.

The raven-haired pirate approvingly hums as you sit next to him.

Marco then sits at your side, and places a hand on your belly, as if to feel the warmth there or the heartbeat wildly resonating in your body. He gives you a slow once-over that has you feeling feeble and weak, but then, "I wanna see you", he murmurs, "Is that okay ?" He frowns a little, probably afraid to go too fast.

"Yeah", you breathe out.

The First Division Commander then proceeds to remove your top, and helps you out of it.

"Ooh, sexy", Ace coos as he bites his lower lip.

You feel heat rising up to your cheeks at having the whole of your chest revealed to the two infamous pirates' view – you'd forgone your bra for once, feeling more at ease without the restrictive garment, but not knowing what the upcoming party with the Whitebeard Pirates would bring to you.

Marco, apparently unfazed, discards your top further down on the bed, then tucks his thumbs under the waistband of your jeans, silently asking for permission.

You wordlessly nod, keeping an eye on his movements as he unbuttons your pants and slides them down. Once you're stripped down to your panties, you feel a shiver course your body, and you're positive it's not because you're cold.

Ace tentatively places his left hand over your right one.

You snap your head at him, surprised by the tender gesture, and open your mouth but no word comes out, only a soft exhale you hadn't realized you were holding. Yet you shyly intertwine your fingers together. As the young pirate flashes you his softest smile in return, you take a couple of deep breaths, and clear your mind from any remaining hesitation... still, you wonder what the renowned couple has in store for you.

Marco cups your chin, prompting you to look at him. He leans in to kiss you, a chaste thing that leaves you longing for more. The moment after he's straddling you, pinning you to the mattress as his upper body towers above you, a lazy smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

You swallow around the sudden dryness in your throat. Your left hand idly goes to his thigh, feel the muscle tense under his dark blue pants, then relax. But-

"I can wait", he says as he removes your hand to place it back on the mattress. Then his sinful mouth comes down to meet you, dodging your lips at the last moment only to latch onto your neck, eliciting a broken moan.

You shudder under his doings, tighten your fingers around Ace's, but you're only met with smooth reassurance of his hand tightening back.

"Oh, (y/n)", the freckled hottie murmurs against the shell of your ear, where he leaned in to rest his head against yours. "This is _all for you_ ", he promises.

You wince when you feel Marco's teeth grazing against the tender flesh of your neck where it meets your shoulder, swallow back a broken sound yet feel your insides contract at feeling desired like this, at having people so willing to selflessly take care of you, and none less than the two hottest Commanders. You tilt your head towards Ace's, allowing more space for Marco's ministrations.

He happily follows your moves, humming of delight as he tastes your skin, gently bites you then sucks afterwards to soothe what little pain he caused.

You part your lips and exhale soft breaths as Marco's mouth descends on you, licking at your collarbone and nibbling at your shoulder. You close your eyes in delight, trying to focus on the older pirate's doings.

"Yeah, that's it", Ace softly encourages you, "Relax. Don't think. Just let yourself go."

You don't really need such words, as the anticipation of what's yet to come and Marco's kisses are enough to make you wet your panties already. Yet you appreciate the comforting words, and rest your head into the crook of Ace's shoulder while you let his lover taste your skin.

And _taste_ , he does, licking and sucking every square inch of skin he finds on his way down, nibbling and sometimes biting. Never too much, always enough to ignite sparks of pleasure across your heated skin. His hands are wandering too, they never stop touching you, caressing places his mouth isn't otherwise busy with and massaging any tension he finds on his way. Not a single place is forgotten, with extra attentions to your neck and chest.

At some point you feel his weight move up from your hips and towards the end of the bed, but it's only so he can reach your lower body and apply the same teasing treatment.

You feel _so very_ desirable in this instant, Marco lost in a silent and thorough worship of your body while Ace's thumb traces soothing circles against the back of your hand. It's like your whole body is explored, treasured, awakened and soothed at the same time. Grateful for such an ego-boost and eager for what's yet to come, you let out louder moans, allowing yourself to fully live the moment.

When he's done massaging your thighs and legs, Marco moves his hands up, agonizingly slowly, caressing the outline of your body until they reach the dip of your hipbone. There he tucks his thumbs into the waistband of your panties and waits.

You open half-lidded eyes, bite your lower lip, and lift your hips up to help you out of the now soaked garment.

"Unf, so wet", Ace softly growls as he tightens his hand around yours.

You feel heat rising up to your cheeks and your insides twitch at being called out like this, but you can't deny you absolutely crave what's happening.

Marco gently parts your thighs and kneels between them. He kisses your inner thigh, softly, going up until he almost reaches your wet core. Then he repeats his motions on the other side.

Your breathing fastens in anticipation, but you're determined on letting Marco do things his way. _He's so good..._

Yet, "Can I ?", he softly asks, his breath fanning over the curly bush above your slit. His stubbled jaw rests against your inner thigh as he intently looks up at you.

 _Fuck, he really is the nicest._ You eagerly nod, and take a deep breath as he comfortably installs himself between your legs. You feel Ace's fingers holding yours tight so you turn your head to him. Your heart misses a beat or two.

Picture perfect of a wanton Adonis, Ace watches his lover with half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip in a visible attempt to restrain himself, while his right hand is idly tucked between his belt and visibly tented cargo pants. But then, his dark eyes turn to you, and a playful smile appears at the corners of his mouth. His right hand leaves his hip to caress your cheekbone, and he huskily says, "You're so hot together."

Blushing, you avert your eyes and find Marco's between your thighs, parting his lips to lick a long and large stripe up your wet slit.

A lewd groan escapes your lips and your eyes flutter shut.

Marco then places his whole mouth around your labia and starts lapping your juices like ambrosia. He delightfully hums as he tastes your core, and places his hands on either side of your thighs to keep them open.

You squeeze Ace's hand as you moan aloud, and relish in Marco's willingness to please you.

And the blond is as skilled as he's careful. Attentive to each of your reactions, he adapts the rhythm and pressure of his tongue against you, gently sucks your pussy inside his mouth as he teases your entrance, and finally, starts prodding inside you.

You feel your muscles contracting around the wet muscle, and the slick penetration only teases you more. Trying to get more of that heavenly treatment, your free hand absentmindedly moves to Marco's hair, pushing ever so slightly as you caress them.

He gets the hint and moves down, and proceeds to lick your insides.

"Hnngh !" Your grip on both Marco's hair and Ace's hand tightens as your breathing shallows.

Marco insistently pushes his tongue in, the wet muscle stretching you divinely yet _not enough_.

You open hazed eyes and look down at the man eating you out, can't repress a needy whine at seeing him busy making you feel _so_ good.

The noise you make prompts him to look up, though he never stops his ministrations. You feel more than you see the smile against your core, before he slowly slides up to devour your whole pussy again.

You throw your head back and abandon yourself to the mind-blowing cunnilingus the blond is offering you.

The tip of his sinfully skilled tongue circles a couple of times around your hooded clit, before he presses his mouth around it to gently suck it.

"Oh, fuck..."

Soon you feel two long fingers enter you, and they curve just right on the upstroke. Earning a shudder and a low groan, he repeats the exact same motion. As you buck your hips, trying to convey your want, he hums around your clit, starts sucking harder, and moves his fingers inside you, still aiming for that sweet spot that gets you so wet and loud.

You're slowly reduced to a light-headed and whimpering mess, and you're halfway of begging for release, writhing under Marco's ministrations. As you throw your head to the side you look up at a very hungry-looking Ace, whose lust-filled gaze softens when he meets yours.

"Marco's good, isn't he ?", the freckled hottie asks.

You can only moan in return, closing your eyes as you suddenly feel Marco's sinfully talented tongue pushing down hard on your clit and only delaying your orgasm. You feel it receding but you stay on a plateau of sensations that are still pretty enjoyable.

"Mind if I join you now ?", Ace asks at length.

Opening wide eyes, you bite your lower lip and feast on his dark look locked on your pleasured self. _Holy seas, he really wants me, too !_ You numbly nod, incapable of voicing more than a weak "Uh-huh".

Marco inserts a third finger, the motion dragging a low throaty groan from you at the extra stretch.

Untangling his hand with yours, Ace kneels at your side, close to his lover. He tenderly caresses his blond hair, grazing your other hand. Then his gaze roams your body, clearly admiring and wanting. His eyes lock onto yours and he leans in, placing an elbow next to your head.

You feel a hot puff of air fanning on your lips, and it's the only warning you get before a hungry mouth descends on yours, clearly intent on tasting you, tongue playfully running over your lower lip.

Ace quickly obtains what he wants as you open your mouth and tilt your head to the side to help deepen the kiss, and next thing you know, you're in heaven. Ace's tongue makes a damn good work at both eliciting moans and swallowing them...

...while another sinfully skilled mouth keeps sucking your clit, and three fingers keep relentlessly prodding at your sweet spot, only making you drip onto the mattress beneath you.

You feel your insides twitch and pulse at being handled like this, but it only arouses you further more to imagine yourself losing your senses to the infamous Commanders' ministrations. You feel your orgasm building back up and are determined to get the better out of this.

On cue, Ace's free hand move to one of your breasts, gently fondling it, then massaging it.

You moan louder into the kiss, intent on not breaking it at first, but end up throwing your head back when he softly rolls your nipple between his fingers. You look down at your chest, then back up at the freckled pirate.

He's seductively licking his lips, and a split second after he's diving head first to suck your other nipple.

A surprised wail escapes you at being toyed like this, and you yield, abandoning yourself to the delicious sensations brought to you by the hottest pirates in Whitebeard's crew. Your fingers tangle in black or blond hair as you squirm under their doings.

Ace playfully scrapes his teeth against your nipple, pulling it lightly before greedily sucking it into his mouth.

You hiss but your arousal is betrayed by the low moan that follows and your back that arches in return. You feel the curve of a smile around the perk bud before Ace resumes his attentions to your chest. As your engorged clit throbs against Marco's tongue, you're certain you're not going to last long anymore.

But the older pirate flattens down his tongue on your clit, earning a needy mewl as your climax recedes again.

"Aah fuck, Marco...", you plead.

He gazes up at you, smiles against your pussy and sucks your clit into his mouth, tongue running underside.

Ace gives him a side-glance, and leans back up to massage your chest so he can watch you both. "(y/n), you're so pretty, so sexy", he huskily says. As he looks down at his lover, he exhales a low chuckle, then murmurs, "Can't get enough, right Marco ?"

Marco has an approving hum but doesn't stop eating you out nor fingering you, bringing you on the verge of your climax once more.

Ace's hands are removed as he summons twin flames.

You frown, wondering why he's using his Devil Fruit.

But then, he claps his hands together in a flurry of red and orange sparks, and as the flames disappear between his palms he lowers his hands to your chest once more.

"Ooh, Ace...", you moan, surprised by his elevated body heat. "Mhm, that's good", you admit as hands warmer than ever keep on playing with your tits. You shudder though, when Marco starts licking your clit slowly but hard, maintaining constant pressure on its visible length. "Yeah, just like that", you coo, "Aw, fuck, keep going..."

Ace has a feral grin as he next pinches your nipples a bit harder between his thumbs and middle fingers, and uses his indexes to caress the abused buds at the same time.

"Unf ! Mhm, guys- so good, so good..." Your head falls back on the pillow, and you let yourself be enveloped in a never-ending flow of very exciting touches. Both men perfectly follow your reactions, and neither stops or slows down when your breathing intensifies, nor when your moans get louder, bringing you closer to the edge easily. You barely have the time to warn, "Aah, I'm- I'm gonna-", and you're there already, your orgasm taking over suddenly, long and intense, wave after wave of tingling ecstasy coursing every vein, every nerve in your body, while loud expletives fill the air.

Ace places his hands over your breasts and massages them as your cries turn to soft moans.

All the while Marco flattens his tongue down on your clit, and pushes hard to ground you, his fingers immobile but still curved just right inside you.

You slowly come down from cloud nine, delightedly sighing as you distinctly feel every touch on your body, and your insides still twitching around Marco's fingers.

Finally, both men stop moving and slowly, gently, remove their hands, letting you enjoy the sweetest afterglow ever.

After a long last sigh, you slowly open hazed eyes and see that the hot couple is still around you, gaze focused on your sensual descent. You feel a residual wave of pleasure going through your body as you notice obvious bulges underneath their respective clothes.

Ace bites his lower lip and growls, "Fuck, you're so pretty when you come, I wanna see that again !"

You feel heat rising back up to your cheeks. You bite the inside of your cheek but it's too late already, a shy smile appeared at the corners of your lips.

Marco has a low chuckle. "Wouldn't mind, either. You're..." He raises his right hand to his lips, and sucks three of his fingers. "Hmm, delicious. Not to mention, gorgeous."

Your breathing heavies _a lot_. The lewd but so arousing sight of Marco licking his fingers clean from your juices, the unexpected praise that makes you feel _so_ wanted, desired like you've never been... You swallow around the lump in your throat.

"Oi, Marco", Ace huskily calls, "I'll give you something else to suck on."

You turn to your side, only for your gaze to meet the freckled hottie already removing his cargo pants, revealing a tantalizing happy trail and a throbbing erection. _Oh. He goes commando._ Not wanting to be awkward and stare, your snap your head back to Marco.

The First Division Commander is back to licking his fingers. Actually, he seems more than eager to comply as he even seductively hums around them, while defiantly glaring at Ace.

The youngest pirate growls, and you hear the smirk in his voice as he next says, "Get over here, my love."

You're reminded all at once that this is a couple you're mingling with, and that makes the moment even more special. You decide to let them do as they please for now, and only join them if you're invited. Plus, you already found them sexy together, but actually seeing them during lovemaking must be... something else. You haul yourself up, resting your back on the pillows against the head of the bed.

Ace comes next to you, shoulder and arm against yours even though he's slouching a little bit more, prompting you to look at him. His left hand moves to cover your right one just like before as he flashes you a smile.

Touched once more by the tender gesture, you intertwine your fingers with his.

Marco kneels on the bed and crawls between his lover's legs until he's eye-level with his crotch.

The tension is palpable, Ace's heavy length throbbing and leaking against his abs, his breath heaving by the minute. He wantonly gazes at his boyfriend, bites his lower lip in anticipation.

Aroused by the sight of Ace slightly blushing and excited for what's to come, you turn to Marco.

Kneeling between Ace's thighs, the older pirate keeps eye contact as he draws his tongue out and licks a long stripe up the engorged shaft.

"Hnngh !" Ace's eyes flutter shut and he tightens his fingers around yours. A deep breath follows, after which his eyes lock with Marco's again and he moans, "More..."

Marco smirks and engulfs the flared tip, starts sucking slowly, his right hand coming at the base to stroke the rest of Ace's length.

"Ooh, fuck yeah." Ace throws his head back and starts moaning in sync with his lover's movements, gracing you with the wonderful view of himself abandoned in pleasure. His right hand idly goes to Marco's hair, caressing the blond tuft, while his left one still holds yours.

You heart misses a beat at the sight of the Second Division Commander lost in bliss, and you find yourself short of breath. Your gaze lock onto his mouth, lips parted and exhaling sinful moan after sinful moan, the occasional lip biting only arousing you more. You kinda want to kiss him again.

The freckled pirate turns his head to you, dazedly smiles while looking at your mouth. When his eyes trail up and meet yours, he lowly asks, "Wanna join ?"

You barely have the time to catch your breath and-

"I really wanna kiss you right now", Ace continues.

 _Bless the seas !_ You bite the inside of your cheek and curtly nod. You crane your neck towards Ace's and his lips are on yours again.

They're slightly thinner, slightly softer, they're warm, and- You barely have the time to analyze what's happening because soon Ace claims your mouth lasciviously, moaning against your tongue from his lover's blowjob.

 _Holy shit, that's hot._ You answer in kind, tentative at first but playing along Ace's little battle for dominance. You suck his tongue into your mouth, licking the wet muscle until you drag a low throaty growl from him. When you lean back you can't help a contented smirk at seeing the state the young pirate is in...

Half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide. Breath coming out short, raggedly exhaled. Face and torso flush red and those defined hips squirming under Marco's ministrations.

 _I'm a part of this. He wants me._ You smirk only grows wider as you're pumped up by your newfound confidence. You place your free hand over Ace's on Marco's head and, caressing the tuft of blond hair there, you huskily murmur, "Can I help you ?"

The older pirate stops his movements and gives you a side-glance, Ace's length still halfway inside his mouth.

You find the sight very erotic, but wonder if you'd gone too far and-

Marco slowly goes up, releasing his lover with a wet sound and spit dripping down his chin. His hand still strokes Ace's base as he next says, "Be my guest. I bet he's gonna love it."

The youngest of the two lovers heartily nods, arranging a pillow behind his back to make extra sure he's comfortable.

You kneel at Ace's side, and starts licking a long strip up the engorged shaft.

"Hnnn, fuck... (y/n)..." Ace throws his head back against the headboard once more, apparently pleased with your ministrations.

Soon enough, Marco joins you and you take turns sucking on the flared tip, playing with both your tongues around his throbbing shaft and sucking his balls.

You unconsciously start grinding your thighs together, arching your back so it rubs just the right way between them. You realize it only when you feel your inner thighs getting slicker...

Marco switches for a hand job at some point, and encourages you further. "Hmm, (y/n), you're so hot when you take him like this..." His voice mingles with Ace's moans.

Something warm coils deep in your gut, and it only makes you want more, so you do your best, tightly sucking the flared tip while you run your tongue along the vein underside.

But then... Marco huskily murmurs into the crook of your ear, "Seeing you so eager, and your back offered like that... Mhm. Makes me want to take you."

You shudder and slow down your ministrations a bit. It takes you half a second to compute the thinly veiled offer, after which you hastily release Ace from your mouth – still giving him a hand job – and exhale, "Yes... please ?"

Marco has a low chuckle that sends a shiver down your spine. He scoots a little towards the end of the bed, bends forward to grab your hips and gently coaxes you between Ace's legs.

His lover eagerly watches as you change positions.

You install yourself as comfortably as possible, on your fours with Ace's hard length close to your face. Then you resume bobbing your head up and down his shaft.

Marco's weight leaves the bed behind you, he's getting undressed if the rustle of fabric is anything to go by. Soon he's back though, and pushing three fingers knuckle deep inside you.

"Unf !"

Ace playfully says, "Saw that coming."

You halfheartedly glare up at him, and tighten your hand around his base.

"Haanh, naughty girl", he mock-complains as he bites his lower lip.

Marco's fingers are removed, and you hear a soft sucking sound before he places his hands on each of your hips.

You arch your back in anticipation, eager to have him inside you after being teased for so long. You feel him lining up, then pushing in slowly. Your eyes flutter shut as his tip stretches you, but it only makes you want more, so you push your hips back to help him in, moaning as inch after inch slides in.

Marco's grip on your hips tightens just a bit as he softly says, " You feel so good..." He gently bucks his hips into yours until he's fully sheathed, making you bite your lower lip wantonly.

Ace comes to cup your cheek in a warm hand, prompting you to open your eyes. He intently looks at you, seductively runs his tongue along his upper lip as his thumb explores the outline of your mouth. "You're gorgeous", he quietly awes.

You blush at the compliments, and tentatively roll your hips.

" Unf", the grip on your hips tighten, "Eager, are we ?", Marco teases.

Glancing behind your shoulder, you hide your blush behind a smirk, and throw, "Very." Then you turn back to Ace's crotch, circle the base of his erection with one hand, and engulf it as far as you can, playfully running your tongue along the vein underside.

Ace _growls_ at the sudden move, and quickly places his hands on your head to guide you.

Marco starts moving almost immediately, with long and deep thrusts.

You try and focus on the blowjob you're giving, even if sometimes Marco's slight hip rolls at the end of his thrusts leaves you longing for more... You moan around Ace's cock, the vibration making him pulse against your tongue.

Ace clearly enjoys the view, his gaze roaming your whole body, sometimes focused on your mouth swallowing around his painfully hard dick, at other times lost further up – watching, you guess, his lover fucking you. At some point he huskily says, "I wanna taste you, too... I bet you'd feel even better, huh ?"

Surprised by the offer, you swallow around his dick, earning a strangled sound. Then you lean back for air, releasing him with a wet sound, a trail of saliva still connected to your mouth as you heavily pant. "Uh-huh", you exhale and eagerly nod.

Ace chuckles. "Fuck, I _love_ that you're so eager. Hmm, gonna have so much fun."

His lover slows down his movements and comes to a halt for the while Ace needs to slide under you.

A warm tongue starts lapping your hooded clit.

You moan, feel your insides twitch around Marco's length who throbs in return.

The older pirate seems to take this as his cue to resume, because he's soon back to fucking you doggy-style, this time a little faster, a little deeper.

"Ooh, yeah... That's good...", you coo. You feel the curve of a smirk against your pussy...

...and Ace starts sucking your clit hard into his mouth.

You wail at the rough treatment, but start blowing Ace off in retaliation.

A muffled sound is exhaled against your core but the freckled pirate only sucks harder, and brings his hands up to pull you down against his hungry mouth.

Marco keeps up his pace, his fingers on your hips intertwining with Ace's.

You have the weirdest reflex and throw your free hand back to meet them both. Your heart grows another size as their fingers tighten back.

After another few thrusts, Marco slows down until he comes to a halt. He cautiously pulls out, and you feel his weight leaving the bed.

You wonder what's he doing, and open curious eyes just as you play with his lover's tip.

The blond is retrieving a suspicious little bottle in the bottom drawer of his night table, and kneels in front of you.

You frown, but not wanting to stop there as Ace's tongue is doing wonders, you keep blowing him off.

Marco winks at you and dives in tongue first between Ace's ass cheeks.

The younger pirate mewls against your pussy, but opens his legs and bucks his hips up for better access. One of his hands comes to finger you, curving just right inside you as he licks your swollen clit. His thumb playfully teases your other entrance, not pushing in yet pressing enough that it twitches under his doings.

You grind against his hand, trying to convey your want and watch, mesmerized, Marco hungrily devouring his lover, all the while sending you heated glances.

_Oh fuck, that's so hot._

When he leans back, he wipes spit off his chin and retrieves the bottle from his drawer. He uncorks it and pours a decent amount of a clear fluid onto his fingers, then starts massaging Ace with the tip of his index and middle finger.

Ace's moves become more erratic, as if he's got trouble focusing on what he's doing...

You decide to play along Marco's little game of driving Ace crazy : you close your eyes and suck harder on his tip as you lean up, play with your tongue on your way down.

Ace's fingers become more insistent, prodding, scissoring – and, wild guess, probably imitating whatever Marco's doing to him. He throws his head back on the mattress to wail at some point. Only his fingers are left on you, inside you.

The taste of precome becomes stronger in your mouth, and if Marco's very interested hum is anything to go by, things aren't going to stop here.

But the First Division Commander removes his fingers...

You curiously release Ace from your mouth – you need to breathe at some point – and see Marco towering above you two, stroking his length with what's left of the lube on his fingers.

He lines himself up and enter Ace in one swift movement.

"Fuck !" Ace cries out.

You have half the mind to think it's too rough but you still fist the base of his erection in your hand and the way he violently twitches actually indicates how much he enjoys this. _After all, they're lovers, they're supposed to know what's good to each other..._ You start giving Ace a hand job, and give him a glance over your shoulder.

He's flush red, frowning, chest rising and falling quickly from so much panting, picture perfect of somebody in desperate need for release.

Marco starts thrusting. He's a bit faster than he was with you, though careful, you can feel the restraint in the way he bottoms out.

But then, Ace asks for "More..."

Increasingly aroused of seeing Ace being so demanding, you start rocking your hips along his fingers still inside you, fucking yourself on his hand while your own still works his dick.

"Fuck, (y/n)... greedy, naughty girl." His free hand slaps the closest ass cheek, then latches on it, gently parting, massaging. "I wanna make you come again..."

But you're on a mission, and so is Marco, speeding up his moves progressively until all you can hear is the slap of flesh against flesh, wet noises in between moans and muffled cries of "More" and "Please".

While Marco pounds into him, Ace calls after you, "(y/n), please..."

You turn your head back and your heart misses a beat at seeing him so tense, ready to explode. Yet-

"Sit on my- haaa, on my face", Ace moans, "I, unf- wanna- wanna eat you", he stutters.

Concerned about stopping your ministrations on him, you frown. "What about-"

" _Please_ ", he begs.

"Alright", you exhale, barely audibly. You scoot back until your dripping core is hovering above his mouth, bite your lip at the lewd sight. You lift your gaze up only to see the rest of his body, and the other pirate currently wrecking him. _Oh boy, this is heaven on a silver plate._

Ace grabs your hips and pulls you down.

You gasp and summon all the strength in your thighs to _not_ actually fall onto the freckled pirate...

...who instantly starts devouring you like never before. His fingers are still doing a wonderful job turning you dripping wet but seriously, that sinfully talented tongue will be the death of you.

You heavily pant, mewl even, but you manage to keep a certain sense of sanity as you open your eyes to gaze at Marco.

Brow furrowed in the effort, he thrusts in and rolls his hip the same way every time with an insane precision – aiming for a certain spot ? You wonder – and pushes all his body, all his strength into Ace's willing form. He feels your gaze on you though, as he lifts half-lidded eyes and flashes you a devilish smile.

_Fuck, that look-_

Marco leans in to kiss you just as Ace firmly sucks on your clit, three fingers deep inside you. You moan into Marco's mouth as something snaps inside you. Then your throw your head back and "Ow, fuck, fuuuck !!" Another orgasm takes over by surprise, forcing loud cries of ecstasy out of you along the way. And as you finally ride it out, you feel _everything_. _Intense. Too intense._ Feeling dizzy from such a rush, you decide to have a break and slump onto the mattress, lazily splayed on your side and watching the two Commanders together while you enjoy the afterglow. You contentedly smile at them.

Ace wipes your juices off his face and huskily says, "You _do_ taste delicious."

"Mhm ?" You blush.

Marco softly asks, "You good ?"

"Oh, sure am", you chuckle, "Don't mind me. You're... so hot together."

After exchanging a conniving smile, Marco grabs Ace's ankles and locks them behind his neck, then leans in to get closer to his lover. Then he resumes ramming his length into him, pounding harder until Ace cries out from being fucked so roughly. "Oh, Ace...", he growls.

Opening half-lidded eyes, Ace moans, "Marco..." and grabs his neck to pull him in for a heated kiss.

When they part and Marco's slowed down a bit, he turns to you and asks, "You okay ? Do you wanna join us again ?"

Still hazy but aroused nonetheless, you numbly nod.

"Then Ace", Marco pulls out, earning a needy whine, "Roll to the side, to (y/n)."

Frowning, he still does as he's instructed. But when he's in position he gets the hint : sandwiched between you two, Marco can fuck him while he fucks you.

You let him spoon you, arch your back until you feel his hot length throbbing against your ass, then grab him to guide him towards and inside your pussy.

"Mhm, yeah..." Once he's fully sheathed Ace gives a couple tentative thrusts. "Fuck, you feel so good around me", he praises you.

You profusely blush. Good thing you're turning your back to them... You feel the dip of the mattress behind you as you guess Marco laying down behind Ace.

The freckled pirate moans when his lover enters him again, loud and lewd, throbbing inside you like crazy.

You curiously turn your head to gaze at the aroused pirate.

Marco slaps Ace's exposed ass cheek.

Ace halfheartedly glares, yet he arches his back, searching for more contact and impaling himself on his lover's shaft. Then he bucks his hips back forward, thrusting inside you. "Hm, feels good", he moans, and repeats the motion, again, and faster, panting heavily as his rhythm speeds up, fucking himself and you at the same time.

"That's it, babe", Marco praises him, "Mhm, keep going, fuck... you're so good to me..."

"So good to _us_ ", you correct as you whine. You roll your hips against Ace's when he bottoms out, spread your ass open so he can take you deeper. You're not gonna come again from just this but you're curious to see Ace come undone. You slide to the side, turning your back to the mattress and your upper body slightly away from Ace's but your hips still fully pressed against his, so you can watch him. And _oh boy,_ the view is gorgeous.

Ace's rocking his hips back and forth between Marco's and yours, eyes tightly shut in pleasure, moaning with each move and torso flush red from such intense stimulation.

Marco's leisurely laying behind Ace, spreading his ass open with one hand while the other simply holds his head above Ace's shoulder so he can see you both.

You bite your lip and feel your insides twitch around Ace's throbbing length at such a sight. One of your hands go to your neglected chest, idly pinching a nipple while the sexiest scene ever unfold before your eyes.

Ace opens lust-filled eyes and bites his lower lip at seeing you touching yourself. He growls and raises his hand to join you, playing with your other nipple just as his thrusts become faster. "Fuck, I won't last long like that", he moans.

"Then come inside me", you hear yourself say. _Wouldn't miss your face when you do..._

Ace frowns, and tightens his fingers around your nipple, making you hiss. He instantly releases you, only to grab you by the waist and thrust harder, faster, until- his whole body tenses, he shouts, and finally you feel him violently pulsating inside you.

Marco presses his hips against Ace's ass while he fills you – probably relishing in the way he twitches around his cock, you venture – and waits until his lover's stopped moving to kiss the crook of his neck.

Ace shudders and opens hazed eyes.

"May I ?", his lover asks.

"Yeah", Ace tiredly exhales.

Marco bites his neck and starts pounding again, hard and fast, earning pleasured sobs and delighted moans, fucking Ace senseless.

You feel Ace's softening dick throbbing inside you, and find very exciting the sight of him abandoned.

Marco's quick thrusts soon become erratic though, and with a low growl, all his body tenses, bucking into his lover's like it's world's end. There are a couple of spasms, before he finally relaxes and releases his iron grip on Ace's hips, sighing heavily. He whispers into the shell of Ace's ear, "I'm gonna pull out."

Ace nods his agreement and winces at the loss. His fingertips run around your belly button as he next asks, "Can I, too ?"

"Sure", you breathe out, smiling but kind of tired after all this. You feel a trickle of hot liquid coming out of you and cringe. _Too bad for the bed sheets..._

Marco jumps out of the bed and reveals a door behind a curtain. "Everyone in", he says as he opens the adjoining bathroom.

"You have your _own_ shower ? Lucky", you quietly awe.

"Perks of being a Commander", Ace winks.

"Eh." You shrug, after all tonight you're allowed to use it as well.

The shower's big enough so you three can fit, and Marco opens the water above you all.

You close your eyes and relish in the lukewarm flow running on your body, let out a delighted sigh. When you open your eyes again, both lovers are turned to you, softly smiling. You feel heat rising up to your cheeks, being observed like that.

"You're cute when you blush", Ace calls you out, only resulting in said blush intensifying.

Marco chuckles and shakes his head. Then he grabs the soap and starts working it between his hands, lathering it into a rich foam, and starts washing Ace's back.

Once more, you find yourself witnessing something you feel is terribly intimate, gentle and caring, and you feel special to be their guest in such times. You feel like you're short on words to express your gratitude, yet you still voice aloud, "Thank you."

Ace frowns. "Aww, you're adorable."

Hands passing on Ace's front, foam transferring from one body to another, Marco adds, "We should thank _you_ for joining us. That was amazing."

"Tell me about it", you murmur.

When Marco's done with Ace's upper body, he squats down to wash his thighs and legs.

You don't dare move for fear of breaking the moment, and simply enjoy the view.

Ace leans in for a kiss, that you gladly return. When his boyfriend is done with the lathering, Ace grabs the soap and starts imitating Marco's earlier moves... but with you. Warm soapy hands soon embrace you, gently spreading the foam over your skin.

Marco joins in, taking care of your backside.

You're positive you're tomato red and almost would go for another round, if your legs hadn't felt that wobbly from such a nice treatment. _I could get used to that..._

Ace lowly chuckles at seeing you embarrassed. "There's more where that came from", he cheekily says.

You bite your lower lip.

Marco adds, "Don't fluster her, yoi. What we mean is... We're not aiming for this to be a one-time thing... that is, if you wanna try something with us ?"

Your heart skips a beat. You avert your eyes, pointedly glaring at the wall. "I'd like to", you finally manage to say, breath short. _Very much..._

Both men step forward and embrace you between them, shielding your body and gently caressing your arms.

Marco kisses the top of your hair.

Ace cups your chin and places a gentle and chaste kiss upon your lips.

 _I'm the luckiest of their allies ever_ , you think, eyes closed and lost in the moment.

When he leans back, Ace resumes his thorough washing, crouching to reach your thighs and legs.

Marco simply embraces you.

Then you and Ace turn to Marco, who lets you both lather him diligently, wearing an amused smile at your shy touches. When you're done he opens the water again so everyone can rinse the foam.

Once clean, dried up and rolled in the towel Marco provided, you idly wonder how the new turn your relationship with them took is supposed to work.

Ace, carefree, grabs you by the waist, earning a yelp, and throws you on the bed, hovering above you the second after and peppering your neck, collarbone and shoulder with soft kisses.

You giggle, kind of tickled by the attack, making him move on your left so you can breathe.

Marco joins you two on the bed, settling at Ace's other side, and reaching out for your thigh with his hand.

You intermingle all six of your legs together, just so everyone touches. Your head finds Ace's shoulder is a fine headrest, and your fingers are playing where Marco's skin meets Ace's. The latter is warmer, but you shrug it off as a side effect of his Devil Fruit, and both are soft under your wandering fingertips. _Is that it ? We're just... together now ?_ You absentmindedly explore their sides and barely realize you're dozing off. A shift on the mattress jolts you awake.

"Ah, sorry", Marco winces. "Didn't wanna wake you up."

You blink and your brain resumes its earlier interrogations where it left them. "Aw, that's sweet. But... is it okay if somebody notices I slept here ?"

Ace sleepily says, "We got nothing to hide."

"And nothing to be ashamed of", Marco softly adds.

Feeling a weight off your heart, you snuggle closer to Ace's warm body. "Thanks, guys."

Ace tightens his hold around your waist.

Marco gently caresses your hair until you fall asleep.


End file.
